One last bullet
by Tobeornotobe
Summary: [WA3] Jet had always felt cold. Even on the hottest days, he felt cold. It wasn’t a nice feeling, but he had gotten used to it. He had hated everyone and everything. But now, as he carried Virginia, half dead, in his hands, he felt warm.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One – One last Bullet

Notes from the author:

Updates come regularly, about every 3 days

R&R is more then welcome

This is my second ever fan fic, so be kind...

I don't own Wild arms 3 or anything related to it

One Last bullet to the one last monster sent it stone dead on the ground. Jet stood back, admiring his work. He paused for a second. He couldn't hear Virginia. He frowned "Let's go, then" no reply. He turned round, "Virginia?" Virginia didn't' reply because she was laying on the ground, crimson droplets of blood dripping out the wounds on her face.

Virginia was dreaming. She was dreaming that she was dieing. Her father was there, watching. But he didn't come to save her. He walked away. No one came to save her.

Jet bent down next to Virginia. He watched her chest rise and fall slightly as she breathed. She was still alive. He wasn't sure wasn't sure what to do. He looked around. No sign of life. He gently slid his hands underneath her and pulled her upwards. He strained under the weight, but he managed to carry her. He turned in the way that he thought was the exit and began to walk.

Jet had always felt cold. Even on the hottest days, he felt cold. It wasn't a nice feeling, but he had gotten used to it. He had hated everyone and everything. But now, as he carried Virginia, half dead, in his hands, he felt warm. The warmth glowed inside him and crept across his skin, burning his face. It was a nice feeling. He smiled slightly.

Jet looked down at Virginia. The consistent color of her pasty white skin was broken by bright red spots of blood. He had always thought of her as so strong, but now she looked so weak. He felt like he wanted to protect her.

He had always been Jealous of Virginia. She always seemed so strong so... happy. He didn't find it fair that she could always feel so happy, when he felt so sad. But lately, he had seen past this. Her father, for what ever reason had left her. Her mother had died. She had no real family. She felt like she had to smile and try her best to help everyone, but she often failed. She was hurting too. He _almost_ felt sorry for her. At least he didn't have to pretend he cared about everyone. "Don't worry I'll get you out of here" He whispered it so quietly so that even if she was awake, she couldn't of heard it. It was more of a promise to himself then it was to her.

Jet wondered how far the exit was. He saw the shadow of monsters in the distance. He began to panic. He couldn't fight while he was carrying Virginia. The thought crossed his mind that he could just leave her here and run. It seemed like something he would have used to do. But he couldn't do that now. Not to Virginia at least. He pressed her against his chest, and began to run as fast as he could.

A monster leaped at Jet. Biting his leg. He shook it off and ran ahead. He could see the exit.

Another two monsters jumped at him. They clung to him, teeth embedded in his skin. He tried his best to shake them off. He couldn't get them off. But as they saw the light at the exit, they dropped off and slunk back into the shadows.

Jet climbed up the stairs and collapsed on the ground outside.

(I'm not really sure where this is heading. It will be updated as soon as I think of a reason why Jet and Virginia were in a ruin on there own. If you have any ideas, post them in the review bit. I'll probably use them)


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two – One last bullet

Jet remembered it had been just that morning. Virginia had politely offered to do the grocery shopping for Catherine, Clive's wife.

She had dragged him there too. He wasn't very pleased about it. They had come out the store, each carrying a big bag of groceries. She had set her bag on the ground, eyes glowing with excitement. Leaning forward towards him, whispering, like what she was about to tell him was a great big secret. A ruin she wanted to explore. Not far away, she had said. She didn't want to tell the others. It would bother Clive when he was spending some hard earned time with his family. She threw her head back and laughed. It was a laugh from deep inside her. He had always found that laugh annoying. Gallows would just get in the way, she said as she laughed.

Jet tried to stop the big grin from creeping across his face as he remembered her laugh. He didn't know why but, her laugh didn't annoy him so much anymore.

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain that he felt all over in his body. He looked over at Virginia, her eyelashes brushing her soft white skin. It was then, for first time that he had been traveling with her; he noticed how pretty she looked. Like a sleeping angel.

He feared for her life. He looked around. Their horses had wondered off. He reached inside his pocket. No call whistle. He hadn't thought to bring one. They were only going shopping after all.

He heaved himself off the ground. He was aching all over. He knelt down and gently lifted Virginia up, cradling her in his arms as if she was a little child. He walked off in the way he thought they had come from.

They walked through a small village, well more of a hamlet. Three houses in a row. A young man who was walking about saw them, and ran up to them. The concern clearly showing on his face. "Do you need some help he asked?" Jet scowled "no. Were fine" he said, even though they were clearly not fine. Jet pushed past the young man "go away" The man shook his head "No" he pushed jet, still carrying Virginia, on to a barrel out side one of the houses. Jet was too weak to resist.

(More action and less romance coming in later chapters, I promise)


	3. Chapter three

Chapter Three – One last Bullet

It was the strong, reassuring arms that held her; they stopped her from slipping away into death. She didn't know who's they were, but she could feel them around her. She felt them, keeping her fastened to the ground, where she belonged.

Virginia woke to find herself in he shade of a lone tree.

She rolled over, feeling ill.

Jet had run. Run away from the small line of houses. The man had told him, he was miles away from Humphrey's peak. He had been walking in the wrong direction for hours. He laughed at a private joke he made to himself, his memory never had been good, had it?

But the man wouldn't stop asking questions. Jet could feel Virginia slipping away from him, and had panicked. He had run. Maybe it was a case of out the frying pan and into the fire, because now they were lost in the desert.

Virginia sat up "J ... Jet?" She asked still half asleep. She sounded like a little lost child calling for its mother.

Jet looked up. Virginia was awake. He felt like he had a reputation to keep, he felt like he had to pretend he didn't care whether she lived or died. But something in her voice sounded so helpless.

As night began to fall, jet inspected Virginia's pistols. Each had one last bullet left. One last bullet... One last bullet for when the desert heat got too much... One lasted Bullet could but an end to it all...


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four – One last Bullet

(Sorry this chapter took so long to come. Anyways, on with show...)

The room was filled with heavy snoring. A sound pierced the hushed blackness of the night "Gallows... Gallows WAKE UP" Clive stood next to Gallows's bed the painful expression of impatience on his face.

When Jet and Virginia had not returned, he had informed the proper authorities (being the sensible man he is) but they had still not returned. He was going to take matters into his own hands.

A person can last 4 days in extreme heat with no water. They can live for weeks without food. As long as they have water. Jet was thinking. He could last 4 days. And it should be long enough to fund help. But he knew Virginia might not even make the night.

He picked up a sharp stone from the ground. He ran it along his arm. He stared at it, daring himself to make it cut him. He dug in harder. He watched the bright red blood spill out onto his skin.

He pressed against Virginia's lips. It seemed wrong. Really disgusting, he thought. But it could be the only way.

They had to start walking while it was dark, and cool. He remembered a saying "Only those who have walked across the dessert can truly know it's size".


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Three – One last Bullet

(I got lots of criticism for my chapter being too short. I didn't really think anyone cared, but this time I'll make it longer.

Also feel free tom add me to msn, ym, and aim, whatever. I have no one to talk to these days : (

Msn: 

Aim: SllypeachB

Ym: )

Jet rolled over on to his side, weak and tired, he quickly fell asleep. Traveling would have to begin in the morning.

Clive stood outside the spare room impatiently. He was sure Virginia was alright. And he trusted she would be able to look after Jet incase anything happened. But still... Jet... he was so untrustworthy. If anything happened to Virginia, could he count on him to help her? He was selfish, not to mention naïve.

He closed his eyes and remembered back... it was at Gunner's heaven. They had stayed the night there. Jet had wondered off while everyone was finishing breakfast.

Jet had some how found his way into the 'immoral' Duke's Library.

Clive, Gallows and Virginia had found him there, clutching a book in one hand, staring at one page, looking completely bemused.

He didn't turn around to see them, but he spoke to them when he heard them enter, one finger pointing to a paragraph on the page. They had leaned over his shoulder, interested to see what could have him so confused. Silence. Virginia's cheeks turned rose petal red, covering her mouth with one of her hands, to muffle her giggles. Gallows couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Their gaze fell on Clive. Still laughing, whispering among each other.

Clive looked down towards his feet. He looked up again and smiled, a smile he would use when talking to his little daughter "Well Jet..." he began

Jet's face turned red, half with embarrassment, and half with anger. "Why are you all laughing? Stop looking at me like that! Shut up!! Go away! I don't want to know anyway!" He snapped the book shut

Clive propped up his glasses and continued "When two people love each other _very_ much..."

He laughed as he remembered. He knocked on the spare room door. "Hurry up!"

Pushing the door open, Clive entered the room again. The light had been turned off and gallows had pulled the bedcovers back over his head and turned on his side. Clive tapped his foot on the floorboards angrily.

Virginia opened one eye. She groaned and pulled her self up into a sitting position. She looked down to see herself in the coils of a huge serpent. She looked up at the tree, which seemed to have transformed it's self over night. It was now bigger then anything she had ever seen before. With branches meters long. Nestled in its lush green leaves where bunches of fruit.

Virginia, delirious, and near death, didn't even slightly afraid as one of the Serpent's two head's, raised and opened it's mouth, fangs dripping with venom. She smiled.

Jet looking up at the tree, looking down at the bright green grass under his feet. Curious, he stood up, stepping around the tree's wide trunk.

He paused in shock. Virginia, The serpent. He couldn't fight it. It would be better to run. It wouldn't notice him, while it was distracted with her.

At heart Jet was a coward, selfish. He would rather live to see another day, then to fight for someone else.

A feeling crept up inside Jet. It was admiration, at how good his plan to get away was, and yet, it was self loathing, at what he was prepared to let happen.


End file.
